To Die, To Sleep
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: Harry realizes something and it’s something he least expects. Especially because it has to do with his worst enemy aside from Voldemort: Draco Malfoy. SLASH DMHP


**Summary-** _Harry realizes something and it's something he least expects. Especially because it has to do with his worst enemy aside from Voldemort: Draco Malfoy._

**Main Characters-** _Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy_

**P.O.V.-**_ Harry Potter's; 3__rd__ Person_

**Rating-** _Mature… Very Mature_

**Genre-** _Romance/Drama_

**Type- **_Oneshot_

**To Die, To Sleep**

Harry awoke from an odd dream. He sat up and tried to remember what it was about. He knew Draco Malfoy was in it… though he wasn't sure what he was doing. When the dream didn't come to him, he decided it wasn't important. He got up and got dressed before heading to breakfast.

He sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione and Ginny. He picked up some toast and nibbled on it, thinking about the very strange dream. He couldn't get it! What was it about?

"What's up?" Ron asked, watching Harry nibble. He brought his voice down lower, so only Harry could hear him, "Did your scar hurt again?"

Harry automatically brought his fingers to his scar at the word and shook his head. That hadn't happened for months. He felt fine. "No," he replied without verifying. Actually, he just got a flash of the dream. Malfoy was smirking at him, only it wasn't his usual smirk. It was more… how should Harry put it? – Seductive? Harry shivered at the thought. He glanced up at Malfoy who was sitting alone for once. Crabbe and Goyle were on the other end of the House table for some reason. Harry decided to not pursue the dream and just eat. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in May. Hermione figured that they could have one day's break from studying.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went outside and sat under the shade of a beach tree. They hung out until it was time for lunch. The others went inside, but Harry told them he was going to stay out here. He wanted to enjoy the weather a little bit more before they went to Hagrid's (that was their plan for the afternoon). Harry settled himself on his back in the grass, taking in the sent. He stared up through the leaves of the tree and watched the blue cloudy sky.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling light. He felt something about today. He felt something very good would happen. Today, something extremely good would happen.

Harry opened his eyes and stared into the sky once again with a diminutive smile on his face. His bright green eyes were alight with excitement. The only flaw to this day so far was the dream that took place last night. A seductive Draco — with his piercing grey eyes and flawless pale complexion. His blonde hair wasn't sleeked back like normal in the dream, it was tasseled to-and-fro. It was… Harry snapped out of his daze, alarmed. He sat bolt upright, looking around wildly. There wasn't any purpose behind it, really. He flushed brightly as he spotted Malfoy only yards away, sitting by himself again. Harry looked down from the reading boy. Harry was breathing heavily as he just realized his thoughts… they actually felt… nice. Harry liked thinking about Malfoy in that manner. _What was wrong with him?!_

Harry shook his head again and stood up, ready to go to lunch. He made it across the lawn and felt a pair of eyes on him. Harry stopped abruptly and whirled around. Malfoy had stood up too, and was following him back to the castle with the book tucked under his arm. He was smirking as usual. Thank God it was his usual smirk. Malfoy laughed as he strode up past him.

"What was that back there, Potter? Fall asleep and have a bad dream?" Malfoy leered. Harry glared at him.

"Yeah, I did. It was about your face." Harry shot back. "Totally terrifying, might I add. It would wake anyone up with a scream."

Malfoy only sneered before he jostled up to the front steps. Harry could have sworn he saw a tinge of pink in his pale face.

The raven-haired boy sat between his two friends just as they were finishing lunch. He kept on shooting glances at Malfoy, but looking away quickly, trying to make it seem like a casual gesture. It seemed to work; Ron and Hermione didn't say anything about it.

Harry stopped after a while. He kept his head down instead, only replying to his friends when spoken too. What was happening to him? _Draco?_ Was he seriously thinking that sort of thing about Draco? He was straight! He liked Ginny!

_Or so you think,_ said the voice that argued about getting together with Ginny.

I'm straight, and Malfoy is evil, Harry argued.

_Maybe you aren't. I mean, come on! You guys fight worse then a wife and husband. You're meant for each other._

Shut up, Harry snarled back. The voice laughed. It was mocking him! Harry couldn't help but grin. It was right.

"Harry," Hermione nudged him and pointed to an owl. Harry didn't even notice its arrival. He was much too deep in thought to even see it land jump into his plate, holding its leg out for him.

The owl was a grey owl with amber eyes to rival Hedwig's. He grabbed the scroll attached to the leg and the owl flew off.

Harry opened the school. There were only two sentences written on it with curvy writing. There was no signature.

_Meet me in the Transfiguration corridor at eleven o'clock tonight. Come alone._

Harry frowned at it. What was it about? Who wanted to meet him? He couldn't discern the handwriting.

"Who's it from, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Not sure."

"Maybe we should come too, just in case." Hermione suggested.

"They said to come alone."

His friends gave him a look and he raised his eyebrows at them. "If it bothers you, I'll wear my Invisibility Cloak down there. No teachers, not even Filch could catch me, then."

They rolled there eyes and the trio stood up. They made their way to Hagrid's hut by the Forbidden Forest.

The whole trip, Harry was distracted. He continually glanced at the letter clenched in his hand, hidden under the table. He spoke and replied easily enough. But by the time dinner arrived, Hagrid voiced his worried.

"You okay, Harry? Yer seem ter me like yer out of it, if you know wha' I mean." Hagrid said.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I think the studying must be getting to me. All I think about is turning toads into lamps anymore."

Hagrid chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder, which cause Harry's knees to buckle under the weight. "Get some sleep, ternight, eh?"

Harry nodded, "I will."

By the time ten-forty came around, Harry went to his dormitory to get the cloak. He sneaked out of the common room, unseen by anyone. The only two that knew he was sneaking out was Hermione and Ron, and they were too busy to really care where he was going at this point. He glanced at them and saw them both blushing under each other's stare. They're forehead were touching and their faces were so close. He wondered when that happened as he slipped out of the portrait hole.

The corridors were empty, and silent. Not even a ghost was present.

He finally got to the Transfiguration corridor and stood, waiting. He was about five minutes early and wondering who wanted to see him.

Harry heard a voice coming from the hall around the corner about six paces away.

"_What am I doing?"_ The voice said to itself in a harsh whisper. _"What was I _thinking_?!"_

Harry removed the cloak and turned the corner to see a tussled, blond-haired, grey-eyed Draco Malfoy.

"_You?"_ Harry asked sharply.

Malfoy ruffled his head vigorously as he turned to face Harry with a sheepish smirk and a heavy blush. "Yeah, me."

"But why?" Harry asked. He was very confused.

"Because, I want to talk to you," Malfoy said, drawling closer.

"About what?" Harry folded his arms as he raised an eyebrow at the gorgeous boy.

"About… a truce," Malfoy hung his head. "I don't want us to be enemies anymore."

Harry forced a laugh. "Is this a joke?"

"Hey!" Malfoy looked truly offended, "I'm trying, aren't I?"

"Alright, I'll give you five minutes to explain why," said Harry. He dropped his hands, but clutched his wand in his robe pockets tightly.

Malfoy took a deep breath and blushed even deeper. It looked odd against his pale skin. A lot like a bad sunburn, actually. Malfoy stepped up to Harry so that they were inches apart. Harry notice now that they were close up that Malfoy was the same height as he was. "I…I," Malfoy spluttered. Instead of saying anything, Draco grabbed Harry's face with both his hands and pushed his lips against Harry's. Harry stood, frozen. This was insane! It was almost like his dream!

Draco pushed Harry against the wall and put both hands adjacent to the wall, pressing his body against Harry. Harry didn't object; he loved it. He brought his hands up to Draco's face and kissed him back as hard as he could. When Harry started getting dizzy, Draco pulled back, breathing deeply. His eyes were wild with… Harry couldn't put what they were wild with to a word.

"That's why," Draco said pointedly, trying to regain his composure.

"Good reason," Harry breathed. He grabbed the back of Draco's head and locked his lips with the blonde's once more. Draco squirmed a little as Harry kissed him, but made no attempt to free himself. On the contrary, it seemed the boys were in the middle of a kissing contest.

No other thought was in Harry's mind aside from Draco. Harry forgot about Ginny, about being straight, about what his friend's would think, and more. There was only Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco.

Draco removed his lips from Harry's and kissed down his chin and to his neck. Draco bit his neck, then began to suck on it.

"Wait… not here." Harry gasped.

"Where?" Draco mumbled into Harry's skin.

Harry looked around and saw a door a little ways to his left. "There," he replied.

Draco temporarily removed himself from Harry and glanced at the door, then gave that smirk Harry had dreamt about. Harry felt a tingle of anticipation throughout his body as they ran into the room. It was a classroom that looked as though it hadn't been used in years. Draco pushed Harry against the teacher's desk in the front of the room and kissed him forcefully. Harry took out his wand and cast a spell at the door. It clicked, signaling that it was locked.

Draco started to suck the red spot that formed on Harry's neck. Harry tugged at the other's robes and they draped around his elbows. Draco threw them off before helping Harry out of his.

Harry felt his heart race as Draco worked on the hicky once more. The boy wanted more! Much more! Harry brushed his knee against Draco's groin. Draco gasped at the movement and Harry felt him harden. It was Harry's turn to give a luring smirk at the boy with a defiant gleam in his eyes.

Draco nodded and pulled off his shirt in one swift movement before moving onto Harry's. His grey eyes still had that crazed look in them. Harry just realized that look: It was lust. Draco was crazy with a lust for Harry, and nothing was going to stop him. Harry didn't even want to stop him. He might not like the boy, but he was sexually attractive. Harry knew this wouldn't be a one-time thing. That gleam was going to be there for a long time.

Draco licked his lips as he unbuckled Harry's belt Harry was surprised. He was going to do this with Malfoy before satisfying himself.

The tip of Draco's tongue touched Harry's head. Harry cringed as it throbbed longingly. Harry let his feet fell to the ground, after moving away from the desk. Draco straddled his knees before bending his head and closing his eyes. Draco teased Harry, and Harry hated it.

"Come on!" Harry urged.

"Ah, ah, ah. Patience, Potter." Draco chuckled before he licked the length of Harry's member. Harry inhaled sharply. He was going to die form the suspense! Draco was going to be a murderer tonight if he didn't hurry up!

Finally, Draco took in Harry, whole. He scrapped his teeth along Harry's member as he pulled back. Harry tensed up even more, wanting this to go faster. Draco took him in again, and then out. All of this was very slow. Harry put his hands up to Draco's head to force him down into him. Draco chuckled. He was doing this for his own pleasure! He was still a snot-nose, pure-blood prat! But Harry loved this part of it. He groaned loudly as Draco sucked—hard. Harry pushed him deeper and Draco sucked harder. Harry clutched the blonde hair inbetween his fingers. He would occasionally say things like "Oh God!" and "Fuck!" when he thought he was getting to the coming point, but Draco slowed down when he felt it approaching.

"Stop being a fucking tease, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

Draco pushed his head up, with Harry's hands intertwined in his hair. "What am I going to get?" He asked menacingly.

"Whatever you want!" Harry gasped.

"I'm holding you to that," Draco cackled as he lowered himself into Harry's groin once more. Draco wrapped his mouth around Harry's member and sucked as hard as he could. He pulled in and out with the suck and Harry erected like he never did before (not that he ever did). He yelled out as he came into Draco's mouth.

Harry finally relaxed as he leaned against the desk behind him and breathed.

"Oh… God… that was… fantastic." Harry gasped as he watched Draco swallow hard. There was a dribble of white in the corner of his mouth. Harry leaned forward and licked it off before kissing Draco again.

Draco pushed him away gently. "Remember the deal, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, hanging his head. "What do you want?"

Draco put a finger under his chin and lifted his head. "Harry, I want you."

Harry blushed deeply. "When did this come about, Draco?"

"A few months ago," Draco mused. "Parkinson wasn't that great at sex, anyway."

"Think I'll be any better?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Hmm… maybe," Draco said as he lifted Harry onto the teacher's desk with great ease. "You're too damn skinny to tell, though."

Harry laughed, kicking off his shoes and socks. Draco was pulling his off as well before he pulled off Harry's pants and boxers. Draco dropped his pants and undergarments before he positioned himself before Harry. Harry bit back a scream of pain as Draco slide himself into his opening. Draco pumped into Harry slowly at first. He leaned over the pale, fragile body and whispered into Harry's ear, "Sorry, but you said I could."

Harry nodded as he threw his head back and let out a groan of pain and pleasure as Draco pushed against his member. Draco held Harry around the back, pushing in and out. He grunted and moaned into Harry's chest. "Wow, you're tight!" Harry ignored this. He felt the pain subside and felt pleasure racking his whole body. Draco pushed in harder and deeper. He climbed up on the desk and swung Harry to the side with him so that they fit better. He knelt on the wooden surface as he thrust into Harry as hard as he could.

Harry felt Draco licking his body. He nibbled at his nipple and sucked his chest. Draco certainly loved to suck.

Harry moaned louder then before as Draco brushed one of his hands back to Harry's penis. Harry gritted his teeth as he stroked it. "Draco!" He shouted.

Then, they both came at the same time. Draco and Harry shouted the other's name in pleasure. Draco pulled out of Harry and curled up to Harry on the desk.

"Much better then Parkinson," He breathed, gulping for air.

"Good," Harry gasped, "'Cause we're doing this again."

"When?" Draco looked up at him eagerly.

Harry laughed. "Next Saturday?"

"No!" Draco sat bolt upright, "Wednesday, at the latest!"

Harry nodded, "Alright."

"But," Draco became serious again with a sneer, "No one can no about this, alright? Crabbe and Goyle, stupid as they are, are getting suspicious."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really."

Draco shrugged. "I've had too many dreams that had something like this in it. Some of them, you were dressed like a house-elf."

Harry laughed. "Like _that_ would ever happen!"

Draco chuckled as he bent low and pecked Harry's lips. "Our lips will be seal from here on out."

Harry nodded, in a sort of daze. Draco was sweating; the sweat glimmered off in the light of the moon outside the window. Harry was watching the drops on his forehead drip into his beautiful grey eyes.

Harry held Draco's pale face with a seductive smirk as he sat up and straddled him.

"Ready for round two?"

- - -

Harry stretched when he woke up the next morning in the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. He felt at peace with the world as he got dressed and went down for breakfast. His excuse for Ron and Hermione was that he fell asleep waiting for the person to show up, and they never did. Passable enough.

On the way to the Great Hall, he literally walked into Malfoy who was following Crabbe and Goyle who were discussing something about Herbology.

"Watch it!" Malfoy snarled as he whirled around. "Oh, it's _you_ Potter. I guess the amount of hair you have on your head was so thick that you couldn't see."

Harry crossed his arms and glared. "Well, Malfoy, I guess you have twenty-twenty vision with a grease ball for a head."

Malfoy stood inches from him, but he stood his ground, smirking.

"Potter," Malfoy growled.

"Malfoy," Harry replied coolly.

"See you Wednesday," the blond whispered so low, only Harry heard him.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

**This is my first yaoi (boyxboy) fanfic, so don't hold it against me. This is actually my first sex writing too, come to think of it... I've thought about it for weeks and I decided to finally write it. This is a serious challenge because I'm writing it on the family computer and if anyone sees this, they'll send me to a mental hospital. My family is anal about homosexuality. Especially Dad…. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! The danger was exciting!**

**Just so you know, I'm mostly a cannon fan. Hehe, I just needed to get this out of my head.**

**Flames accepted. Do your worst, maggots. Tell me how you feel about it, really. Should I just stick to mushy stuff? **


End file.
